


Capacity

by Star_less



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, One Shot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Pre-Iron Man 2, Pre-Iron Man 3, Short One Shot, Supportive JARVIS, Tony centric, Wetting, mature for swears, peeing in the suit, we love a supportive ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: Tony took a deep breath and grimaced at the shudder that grew within him. “JARVIS,” he said quietly, voice slightly choked, “What are my levels at the moment?”Alone in his workshop (well, with just JARVIS for company) Tony has no one but himself to test out just one of many filters in the Iron Man suit. This one, unfortunately, requires a full bladder.





	Capacity

**Author's Note:**

> Evening. This is a quick thing - very quick, very rushed, not fleshed out. I whipped this up based on the pee-in-suit scene in IM2, because hey I figured he’s going to have to test a lot of prototypes, right?
> 
> This is pre IM2 even though it mentions IM2. This is what results in the scene in IM2 ;P
> 
> Rated mature for swears, literally just the swears. 
> 
> This has piss in it. Click away if that disgusts you. If you’re an evil piss gremlin like me, go right ahead.

_You know, the question I get asked most often is, “Tony, how do you go to the bathroom in the suit?”_  
~

Setting an almost-empty waterbottle aside, Tony took a deep breath and grimaced at the shudder that grew within him. “JARVIS,” he said quietly, voice slightly choked, “What are my levels at the moment?”

“You’re not quite at maximum capacity yet, Sir. I recommend finishing up the water you just got, or perhaps a coffee if that’s more palatable for you.” the A.I. responded, as crisp as ever though (if Tony listened hard enough) there was sympathy weaved into his tone.

Tony groaned, putting his head back against the headrest of his chair and bearing all of his weight into the hard leather beneath him, and — the second a vicious ripple erupted from his bladder - then tugging his legs in tighter. Yes, he was afraid Jarvis was going to say that. Putting a hand to the hot swell of his abdomen Tony cradled himself. Stinging twitches ached across his abdomen forcing Tony to hiss through his teeth in an attempt to hold back from the pain. “Who’s shitty idea was this anyway?” He rasped in disgust, fingers hesitantly closing around the bottleneck. Fuck, even... even just the slosh of the water in the bottle was enough to make every hair stand on end, to force a shudder down his spine. Tony slowly put the bottle to his lips and sipped, the sensation of the ice cold water almost immediately plunging a tendril of pain straight to his abdomen. Once again Tony shifted, his eyes snapping shut for a long, long moment. A lump rose in his throat and he moaned slightly around it.  
Pull yourself together, he willed.  
Almost done.

“I believe it was your idea, sir.” JARVIS responded as Tony crushed the plastic bottle he had been drinking from and hatefully threw it off of the desk before the sadistic teasing of his bladder coaxed him to stuff the bottle down the front of his jeans and piss his head off just seconds away from his goal. “The filter will no doubt be of great help to you.”

Yeah, no shit, Tony thought to himself. “How long now?” He questioned the A.I. tightly, hands palm-flat on his desk, nails clawing across it. As the—fuck—last of the water seemed to force its icy fingers into the warm heaviness of his abdomen he lurched forward in his chair with his legs immediacy slamming together— slamming together as tightly as the bulky Iron Man exterior would allow—not very. Tony found that he gripped at the wood on his desk as though it would help him keep everything in. Fuck. Jarvis was right, the filter... the filter was a fucking lifesaver when he felt... like this, when he was bursting mid-mission, but the thought of having to test the filter out each and every time was enough to make waves roll violently in his stomach and why, why the everloving fuck had he decided to put himself through this today. ‘Yes, Sir, you can go now,’ he imagined JARVIS coaxing him, felt a fluttering pearl of piss come close to seeping out. His mouth soured, his muscles twitched, dying to give into every urge that overwhelmed him at that moment—go on, go on, go on—to piss every last drop out, right here. It... it didn’t matter so much when he was alone in his workshop, he found himself rationalising to himself as he (trembling) rubbed the throbbing temple in his forehead and forced his damp-with-sweat fringe out of his eyes... the workshop, it was... it was just him, so no one would see if he simply sank to his knees and let it all go right here...

“I’m afraid not, sir,” JARVIS said and fucking hell Tony swore there was glee in his voice, he was enjoying this the absolute—  
“JARVIS, no... you don’t understand,” Tony laughed and it was a depraved hiss of a laugh - he daren't laugh any harder or his muscles would give in to their twitches. “I’m going to piss myself, it’s- it’s going to— you need—I- oh, fuck do I need to...”  
He trailed off slowly, the lump in his throat throbbing now. He refused to pay attention to the way his eyes grew red and wet as he spoke or to the lump in his throat.

“Sir, I predict you can last a bit longer.” Jarvis said with as much sincerity to his voice as he could manage, although he didn’t exactly say how much ‘a bit longer’ was... Taking the A.I. statement as a challenge Tony blew an angry sigh out through his nose and rocked as he waited out his remaining time; a motion which he very quickly regretted. Upon rocking forward, the hot band would roll forth with him and press tiny bubbles of liquid forth - and every dribble that burst free tore an uncomfortable tiny whimper from between his tightly pressed lips. “No... no, please—!” Tony said to no one but himself as he felt something—he refused to admit to himself what it was—roll forward hot and slick, his voice trembling. “Ah-ah-ah—Jesus fucking Christ no.” he whispered pleadingly as the hot droplets dared to turn into longer spurts. Grunting, he resorted to thrusting a hand in between the bulky armour—like a child, yes, but who was here to tease him—and rocked against his arm this time. The pressure was a welcome relief against his tight, swollen-full bladder, transforming his pleading moans into slightly more determined sounding grunts with relief puncturing the edges. Even if Tony knew it wouldn’t last long, he relished the moment while he could. “Jarvis,” he mumbled breathily, “how long, you need to tell me how long before I..”

Fuck.

Tony swallowed thickly. Even thinking about it made something tingle down his spine, and he couldn’t even get a good grip on his dick to hold back because of the armour in place on his lower half.  
His eyes were closed. His eyes were hot and wet, as hot and as wet as his strained lower half was and every wave rolling in his bladder forced guttural hisses— hisses of pure desperation, of nothing more than urgent desperate need, out from between his teeth. He strained urgently against his arm and clamped in his legs, feeling a scorch all over his body; the scorching from the muscles in his legs all popped out tense and trembling, the scorching of his eyes as his need drove tears there that he couldn’t let fall... the scorch of his bladder near-buckling under the pressure of what he was trying so goddamn achingly hard to keep within.

“I would say about thirty seconds, Tony.”

Thirty... thirty fucking...

Fuck 

that was— 

he was so— close—

Fuck... what- what did thirty seconds even matter? Oh, he was so close, so so fucking close Tony swore he could already feel it—  
“Nnnnhhokayokayokay,” Tony relented, Jarvis’ statement dizzying him somewhat. The rocking picked up fervency and with it so did Tony’s soft, urgent pants. “Count down with me, Jarvis, come on-” he choked out in a mess of breathless pants and grit teeth, “make yourself useful.”

“Thirty,” the A.I. began.

By twenty Tony was leaking steadily, thick hot teardrops coming free with every pulse of his bladder that he had to force back with ugly, filthy moans dropping from his lips every time. Twenty to go. He had twenty to go and it still seemed so far away.

By ten, anticipation was crawling down the back of Tony’s spine and he swore he could hear just how full he was if he so much as moved an inch, which provided him with a roaring in his ears and a pulsing between his legs that he still couldn’t get to.

Five and he was plastered to the desk, head down, face pasty and sweaty with effort, feet constantly trembling in time with his bladder his pulse his cock all of it. His pulse raced with need, his toes twisted and bunched on the spot and his lips were dry. Four, he willed Jarvis to say as he licked his lips, fourthreetwoone. Come on come on come on so close almost there

“One,” Jarvis said and, fuck, the A.I. barely had a chance to get his words out before Tony had given in to the punches his bladder was giving him. 

“A- ah..” the desperate billionaire stuttered, his face creasing in agony when the first spurt slipped out in a hot, stinging rush. He let it come as slow as it needed to but then stayed aching and desperate on the thin cliff edge between pissing himself entirely and completely clamping up. God no. Please, he had... he was so desperate, it was meant to— to all come in one... Where was it? God, he had expected himself to be starfished in his chair and practically comatose from pissing so hard, he needed to go so urgently. But still it remained as stubborn as ever, a thick hot stone. Forcing it only made violent fringes of pain emerge and pool at the tip of his cock; but every one of his muscles twitched all the same, the tiny mewls came all the same.  
Agonisingly slowly another gush came, drifting close, so close to trickling out and ripping another moan from Tony in the process. Still he rode it out, willing the stream to start with a violent burst... but it was gone and Tony only felt the tickling pulse that said more, there’s more. What... Tony looked down at himself, eyes wide and wet and red in frustration. What.. was it? He had, he had never struggled with shyness before, not even in the other tests...  
“Sir,” Jarvis interjected quietly, his tiny voice lost in the desperate cloud that had become Tony’s head. “You need to relax. It’s time.”  
Tony whimpered despite himself because didn’t it look like that was what he was trying desperately to do all along?! Nevertheless he found himself following Jarvis’ cue, waiting for the next gush, riding it out and... and as his muscles twinged ready to bear down and keep the flood inside like they had quickly become accustomed to doing... he let them slide, let the grip melt off like hot butter and- and—Fuck—

“Ah- h..”  
Tony’s voice was shaking.  
Desperate.  
Needy.  
Longing.  
Relieved.  
Once Tony had broken the dam... it was like popping the cork of a champagne bottle, just... a sickening punch to the gut and a steady emptiness near enough immediately. Tony shuddered and his breath hitched all in one as he collapsed back into his chair, muscles slackening as he all but sprayed away the aching tension lining his bladder. “Oh...” he panted, feeling his bladder pulse as he emptied and with it force out an extra squirt or so. His eyes, already hot and wet, fluttered fully closed and Tony simply plunged himself into the moment, letting relief massage its way into every corner of his body. His toes began to relax from where he had kept them tight and tense and bunched up in the suit and... well, usually when Tony pissed himself—okay, it was once and he was drunk—it ended up running cold sticky lines down the insides of his thighs. This... this was an entirely new sensation. The liquid pooled in his lap, pooled warm and heavy in a way that made him feel water logged all over again before it was gone; replaced with the sensation of draining, as though it was streaming down a plughole. His bladder twitched all the while, slowly growing accustomed to the sensation of not being stretched to its fucking limit. 

...Even when Tony was completely drained, every last drop wrung out of him did he lay back in the chair and moan as though he was coming down off of a euphoric high. “Jesus...” he supplied sleepily, sighing and then shivering - a deep shiver, right down his spine. “Oh Jesus Christ. That was a... that was a good one...”  
With the deed done, his armour began to flip slowly away from his arms and legs.  
Freed, he tentatively put his fingertips to where the swell of his bladder was. It was still warm, still slightly tender to the touch, still made him suck in his belly— but it was flat and it was...

Empty.

Tony shivered again, as if the relief was only just hitting him.

“Better, Sir?”

Shit. Jarvis. Tony jolted in his chair as the voice rang out over the workshop, heart pounding as for a crazy split second he was thinking Pepper, Rhodes, Happy had walked in on him. “Uh..” he sniffed, in thought. “Yeah, thanks. I think the filter in Mk. IV is working just fine.”  
He laughed softly. 

Jarvis didn’t, of course, but even his voice held some amusement to it when he next spoke. “Good. I’m assuming you would like me to delete the testing footage of Mk. IV?”

Tony nodded, rising from his chair. Upon standing he staggered a little; as if his body hadn’t quite gotten used to not carrying around all that extra liquid just yet. “Uh, yeah. 

Not a word of this to anybody.” He told the A.I., making his getaway so he could finally - finally! - sling down a decent cup of joe. It would, more than likely, get him into this situation again in, ooh, an hour but really, Tony was too caffeine deprived to care.  
~

_Just like that._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tired, so I’m going to bed. I will make some changes to this tomorrow.
> 
> I figured coffee is a diuretic so it’d make him need to go sooner, which isn’t what the suit needs, it needs a full bladder so he can physically test it’s limits.
> 
> Please drop a comment or a kudos if you liked this <3
> 
> I feel as though this is bad but hey, there isn’t enough Tony omo in the world and this is the first Omorashi fic I’ve written in ages.


End file.
